Teen Titans: The Black Ocean
by obscurebeing
Summary: Set in times when pirates sailed the seas. The Titans have never met and it looks like a hero or a group of hero’s, are needed to save the world from Captain Slade’s wrath. Will they save the seven seas and stay alive while doing so?RR
1. Just a old man's tail

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Okay guys, give me a break on this one. This was originally a fairy tail story where the Titans we're in the land of dragons and stuff but the plot made no sense. I then saw Pirates of the Caribbean and thought 'why not make it pirate like'? so I did. It actually made the plot more realistic… sort of. It also made it easier to write. Please review me and tell me what you think. I'm not sure so fare so if I don't get any reviews, I wont carry on this story. I'll change it or leave it all together. Also, I'm going with different names for all the Titans. Most of them will have there original names or some will have their super names as their nick names depending where they are and what I want to do. So for those of you know don't know, this is how it will be:-

Cyborg:- Victor- Robin:- Nightwing AKA Dick- Starfire:- Kori (and going to be know as Lady Kori Fira in this story)- Beastboy:- Garfield- Raven:- Raven Roth.

Most of the others will be as they are or I will mention them later on as they come into the story. When ever you see this... that means that the story will be going to a different point of view. You'll get it once you read it so don't worry. Also, Ferins Port isn't a real place as fare as I know. Most of the places will be made up so don't think their real. Thanks and enjoy. R+R please.

Three homeless men sat in a ally drinking. One being only a teen, sat with the two men round the small fire. They made jokes at the younger male who was insisting that he was right.

"…It's is real," he insisted looking at the older males.

"The Black Ocean? That's just a fairy tail," the first semi drunken man snickered from his place on the floor.

"yeah, it's just to scare the newbie fishermen. Like there's really a hole black ocean out there that actually eats ships and the men aboard," a second man said as he laughed.

"it's true, my father saw it. It only comes out a certain times and is a large black ocean of water that thinks for itself and kills anything that sails through it," he said as the men exchanged looks and then burst out with laughter.

"you're a fool Eric," the first drunk laughed as he took another swig.

"The back ocean you say?" a old man with a walking stick to keep him upright, said as he approached the men.

"what do you want old man?" he first drunk said, his laughter now fading.

"I know the story of the Black Ocean, and it is real," he said as the men just drank and tried to ignore him while Eric sat and listened with interest. "Many have heard a story of the Black Ocean as there are many tails to it. Few know the true secrets that the ocean holds and even less know the truth of how to get there."

"what do you know?" the second drunk said eyeing the man. "don't tell me you've seen it too. The scary Back Ocean," he said then made a oohwing nose like a ghost.

"I know the truth to the Black Ocean, and the boy's right, It's real," he said as the man just snorted at him and carried on with his drinking.

"I know the legion," Eric said happily. "only the five human giants of the earth elements, and a truly devoted sailor of the water can make the dark water show what it holds," he said pleased as the elderly man nodded.

"it's just a old fisherman story," the first man insisted.

"Many years have gone as the story became a legion to scare fishermen," the old man agreed. "but it is real," he insisted. "the question that many asked though was, was it real?"

"No," the first man said getting board.

"Was the item found in the black ocean really a forbidden weapon of mass destruction? A weapon that allows it's holder to rule the seven seas?" he carried on.

"nope," the first man said again.

"well, if it is or isn't true, that still doesn't matter because there was both people of good and evil who believed it was. Captain Slade was one of them and he swore to stop at nothing until the secret Black Ocean weapon was his," he said getting the attention of the two men.

"Cap.. Captain Slade?" Eric said with a gulp.

"one of Earth's most feared men," the first drunk said, now looking serious as he looked at the man. "he was suppose to be so powerful and heartless that he took out full cities at a time. He was undefeated."

"yeah, he also went mad and believed in some old fisherman's tail and wanted some sort of treasure," the second man added.

"the Black Ocean's secret?" Eric asked in excitement.

"that is right my boy," the old man said. "He stopped at nothing to get the secret of the Black Ocean. He killed, stole and destroyed lives," the old man said.

"go on then old man, tell us the story if your so sure you know it," the second drunk said actually interested in hearing the story of one of the worst pirates known to man.

The old man gave a small chuckle. "so, we are interested in hearing what I say after all?" he said as the man shrugged and took a swig of his drink. "okay then, this is the story of The Black Ocean. The story begins at a port called Ferins docks. A beautiful place full of riches and everything you could imagine and want. A Duke lived there with his three daughters and son. Ferins port also had it's own hero there who was in love with the youngest of the Duke's daughters. Secretly, they would meet, unable to let their love be know by anyone…

…A figure made his way across a court yard. He charged to the building and then pressed himself agenised the wall as the two guards watched out at the dark court yard from the main doors. He made his way to the back of the building and looked up. He then tossed a grappling hook up and pulled himself up. He made his way to one of the balconies and then quickly lowered himself to the floor before crawling to the large open glass door that lead into the bedroom. He took a look in to see a tall and most beautiful lady who was looking in the mirror with a sad expression on her face. He snuck in, looking for anyone else in the room who could mess with his plans. He then charged over to the female and put his hands round her eyes.

"guess who?" he whispered in her ear as she smiled and then lowered his hands and turned to face him.

"Nightwing," she said happily before standing up and embracing the male. "I thought you would never come."

"Sorry," he apologised, looking at her. "there was trouble at the old mill. Some tugs trying to rob the old couple who live up there."

"and I bet you saved them," she said happily and kissed him on the lips.

"I would do the same for you Kori," he said looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

They kissed again, this time more deeper and more passionate. They then both remained in each others arms for the rest of the night, each unable to let the other go. Little did they know of the danger that was approaching…

…"wow" Eric interrupted. "what Danger?" he asked in excitement.

"all in good time my lad," the old man said as he took out a pipe and began to light it.

"I know where this stories going, Slade is going to kill them," the first drunk said.

"don't rush the story," the old man warned. "you will get it wrong and confuse everyone if you do that," he said as the drunk man snorted and leaned back.

"so, what happens to them? What danger?" Eric pushed on.

"well, the two remained together for most of the night. They thought that nothing wrong could happen as long as they had each other. Life was good for them. Sadly enough though, other people at the port was not as lucky. A young boy called Garfield for example. His life was awful, his farther was a constant drunk and his mother had died when he was but a boy," he said and took a puff from the pipe.

"Garfield? What happened to Kori and Nightwing?" the second drunk asked.

"I told you, they were happily in each other arms. There's no reason to go back to them for the moment," he said.

"but…" the first drunk started.

"just sit back and listen," the old man said. "as I was saying, his mother died when he was young and his farther was a drunk so Garfield was left to look after the small farm all on his own…

…"Garfield!" a drunken man yelled from his seat as he swung a half empty bottle of rum round.

"dad?" a teen in simple clothes with brown hair said as he popped his head round the corner. "what's wrong?"

"come here," he said as the teen carefully approached the man. "how dare you slack at a time like this!" he yelled smashing the bottle over the boys shoulder.

"what?!" he asked in shock as he hit the ground from the force and tried to stand.

"this!" he said showing a piece of paper. "it's the tax on the farm and we don't have enough to pay for it because of your slack behaviour on this farm!" he yelled and then kick the teen before standing up and walking to the window.

"sorry dad, I tried!" he said in panic. "maybe if I had more help. Maybe if you could help me," he begged as the man eyed him.

There was silent for a while as the man eyed the teen and Garfield sat on the floor, trying not to make any sudden movements. He hated his dads drunken rage. He always lashed out at Garfield and always blamed him for everything.

"I want you to go to town and get the money we need," he said after the pause.

"tonight?" the teen asked as he tried to stand up.

"of course!" he yelled, eyeing the teen with rage.

"y…y…yes sir," he said suddenly frighten as he held his shoulder and walked out of the house.

"and don't come back till you have the money!" was the last thing Garfield herd as he closed the door and collapsed in a pile on the floor.

He held his face and began to cry silently. After what seemed like hours and he felt he could no longer cry, he stood up. He looked at the path in front of him and whipped his eyes before walking forwards towards town. He hated town. He was only 15 and everyone in town was so much larger and stronger than him. It wouldn't take much for the boy to be mugged or harmed. He finally made it into town and looked round at the stales and men and women who were packing up for the night. He began his search for a job, making his way to a few of the stalls but it was useless. No one wanted a small teen like himself. He then entered the pub but was rushed out by two large men.

"this is useless," he said as he sat on a old barrel near a building. "I'm never going to get a job, never going to get home…" he started but stopped as he began to think of his farther. "maybe this is for the best? I had nothing back home anyway . I can try and start a new. Become a small business man or a crew member… yeah! I bet there are loads of ships that need a crew," he said then jumped off the barrel. "I'll go to the docks and see if anyone needs a extra hand."

"I'll be careful out there if I was you," a voice said from behind. Garfield turned round to see a tall young African, American male that was well built and holding a steal hammer and in a brown apron. "I hear that there are pirates in those waters."

"Pirates?" Garfield said looking afraid.

"yeah, ones that come out of nowhere and just destroy the ship and all the men aboard," he said as Garfield looked at him scared.

"I… err…" Garfield stuttered.

"don't worry, I don't think there anywhere round here though," he laughed as he sat down on a table near Garfield. "so, I hear ya looking for a job," he said as Garfield nodded. "well, I'm quiet busy finishing the last order of weapons for the Dukes guards. If you can take my orders for me, then you've got yourself a job."

"Really!?" Garfield said happily.

"sure," he smiled. "names Victor by the way," he said as he brought his hand out for the teen to shack.

"Garfield," he said happily. "this is so cool! Thanks you," he said pleased shaking Victors hand in excitement.

"that's okay. You can stay here for the night if ya like and make your first delivery in the morning," he said as Garfield ran into the Black Smiths and looked round. He saw a load of hay and quickly jumped on it.

"this is great!" he said snuggling in.

"yeah, well looks like you'll be sharing with Steve," Victor said laughing as Garfield looked at him.

"say what?" he asked before a donkey popped his head near Garfield and began to eat the hay. "Ahh!" he yelled in shock as Victor laughed at the look on Garfield's face…

…"you stopped! Why you stop?" Eric asked as the old man stopped his story.

"because it's late my boy. I'm a old man, I need my sleep," he said standing up.

"what? You can't just start a story and not finish it," the second, now almost soba man, said looking annoyed.

"I will finish it, just not tonight," he said then began to walk off. "I'll be back tomorrow night," he said then went before another word could be said.

"this is not fair," Eric wined.

"well, looks like we'll just have to wait till tomorrow," the first man said looking at where the old man had gone.


	2. Captain A Hunt!

I do not own the Teen Titans. 

Sorry this chapter took ages to be posted but I was locked out of my living room. The door knob had broke somehow and no one could get in. Lol. It was a funny moment though. Well, here is chapter 2 of my story. Hope you like it.

"I hope he hurries up, it's almost dark," Eric said fidgety.

"Calm down boy. He was here past nightfall last night," the first drunk man from the previous night said.

"Yeah, but if he come early, then we get to hear more of the story," he said eager.

"Ha ha! He's right Phil," the second man laughed.

"Shut up John," Phil said.

"I'm here lads, don't get you're panties in a twist," the old man chuckled to himself as he walked over to them.

"About time," Phil said sitting down and putting a few logs on the small fire that they had made just a while ago.

"Now," the old man said. "Where did we get up to?"

"Garfield had met up with the black smith and Steve the donkey," Eric said jumping in happiness.

"That's right," he said as he sat down. "And Nightwing and Kori had been with each other," he started.

"Yeah, enough with those two," John said annoyed.

"They do have significant in this story you know?" the old man said as he got out his pipe.

"Really? I thought you just liked repeating that they stayed in each other arms for the rest of the night," he said.

"He he," the old man chuckled. "So impatient aren't we?" he said then took a puff of his pipe. "Well, while Victor and Garfield we're getting to know each other and Nightwing and Kori stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night," he said then looked over to John who eyed him. "A large ship drew near the docks of Ferins port. The ship was completely black with navy blue sails that made it nearly invisible in the darkness."

"Was that's Slade's ship?" Eric asked.

"No, the Four Swords was a rich redy brown with orange and black sails," Phil said shaking his head.

"That's right, this was not Slade's ship," the old man said pleased. "This ship was called the Noble Sea Dragon."

"Never heard of it," John said still I a bit of a huff.

"Not surprising. The ship was invisible," the old man said.

"An invisible ship?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. The ship itself was a stealth attacker. It could sail through the water quietly and almost unseen by the human eye because of the colour of it. It would attack the enemy at night when it looked near invisible and by the time it's pray noticed something going wrong, it was already to late. The crew had already taken what they needed and sunk the ship. Little who saw the ship survived to tell the tail," he said as he took another puff of his pipe. "The captain of the ship knew what they we're doing. One of the best in fact."

"And who, if I may ask, was the captain of this marvellous ship?" John asked sarcastically.

"Captain Hunt," he said as John raised an eyebrow.

"The, Captain A. Hunt?" Phil asked.

"Who?" Eric asked.

"He was a great hero. He saved hundreds of people when he attacked the Four Swords and made Captain Slade retreat form one of the large cities he was raiding," Phil said.

"The Captain wasn't always a hero my boy," the old man said as Phil looked at him.

"What do you mean? He's one of the only men who'd ever been able to stand up to Captain Slade," Phil said.

"She," the old man said simply.

"She what?" John asked.

"Captain Hunt was a she. Captain Alice Hunt," the old man said as Phil now eyed him. "And, she was a pirate as well."

"How can you say that about one of histories finest?" Phil asked in outrage.

"There has never been any proof that Hunt was a male, or any history of her past to prove she wasn't a pirate. She was just a pirate who was unknown and was in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said as both John and Phil started at him.

"Prove it," John said.

"I can not. All I can do is tell you my story and let you choose for yourself," the old man said as John and Phil exchanged looks.

"Go on the old man," Phil said as everyone went quiet.

"As I was saying, a dark ship called the Noble Sea Dragon sailed through the waters towards the docks. It stayed close to the rocks in hopes of not to be seem, sails were tied down so no sudden wind would blow them into the dangerous rock and then the anchors fell. It was getting dark so they we're invisible and hidden behind the rocks. All lights were out on board and Captain A. Hunt was watching out to sea…  
…"Captain?" a man asked as he stood near the Captain.

He was a tall and a well built man with a large, pirate like hat on and a white, baggy shirt and a brown leather, sleeveless jacket on top. A large scar round from the top of his left eye and ran down to his chin where slight stubble was.

"What, Alo?" she asked simply in a strong, British accent.

"Anchors have been dropped and the ship is secure," he said looking up at her.

"Good," Captain Hunt signed as she looked out over the sea.

"Pardon me captain but, shouldn't we be happy about this?" Alo asked in confusion. "After all, the crew haven't been of this ship in months. I think we all deserve a bit of a break."

"Should be, but not," she said then passed him a black telescope.

He looked through it and then pointed it out to sea. At first he saw nothing so moved it round. Suddenly, he spotted a second ship.

"Is it them?" Alo asked, still looking through the scope.

"Quiet sure," she said still looking out.

"Every bloody time we go to dock," Alo started as he closed the scope. "Their there as well," he said in anger as the captain still watched the ship as a tint of orange was seen in the sails. "What should we do captain?"

"We wait," the captain said simply.

"Do you think they've noticed us?" Alo asked as she shook her head.

"I'll be damned if he can see us here," she said then turned to face the man. "It's to dark out."

"Then what do we do?" he asked.  
"Nothing yet," the captain said then looked back out to sea. "I want you to go round the ship and make sure everyone keeps the lights out and makes as little noise as possible."

"Yes captain," Alo said then made his way down to the main deck.

"What are you up to Captain Slade?" Captain Hunt asked herself as she watched the ships Anchors finally drop into the water, a good half mile out to sea.

It would be imposable for anyone on shore to see the ship as a large part of the islands rocky cliffs had covered the view from the docks but it was quiet easy for the Noble Sea Dragon and its crew to see it from where there were. The captain then began to walk of to the deck and made her way to stairs into the cabin room…

… "So… is that Captain Slade's ship?" Eric asked as the old man nodded. "So, are they going to attack Captain Slade then?"

"No my boy," the old man said shaking his head. "The Captain wouldn't be foolish enough to go agenise the Four Swords like that."

"But… she does soon, right?" he asked.

"Later I'm afraid. What the captain really wanted was somewhere where her crew could go and spend a bit of time and chill out for a day or so. Have some drink; get a few girls or what ever. It wasn't right to keep them all cooped up like that," he said.

"So what about Captain Slade? Was he there for the same reason?"

"Her crew thought so but the Captain new better. Though she was just a pirate who sailed the seas and sank ships, Slade was know to rampage through cities, stealing money, women and anything else they could get their hands on," he said. "She knew something as up as soon as the spare boats hit the water and Slade's men made their way to the dock with weapons…

…"their going to attack Ferins port," Captain Hunt said after she had come back and had began to watch the ship again.

"What?" Alo asked quickly getting the telescope and looking over to the ship with small boats now round it. "Should we set sail Captain?" he asked looking up at her.

"No, it'll be suicide to try and sneak past them. There's no way we can get out to sea with out getting to close to them," she said then looked over to the docks. "Plus, I want to know what he's up to," she said as she turned, about to make her way to the deck.

"Sorry captain?" Alo asked. "Isn't he just doing his usual raid?" he asked.

"Nobody just raids a dock like Ferins port. It's too large and the army is too powerful to take such a risk," she said turning to face him. "no matter how good he is said to be, there's no way he'll be leaving Ferins port with out casualties," Captain Hunt said then carried on to the deck. "Prepare a boat and a handful of men to get ready to leave as soon as possible."

"For the docks?" he asked as she nodded.

"I want to know what he's up to," she said then carried on.

"Yes captain," he said as she disappeared down the steps.

He set to work as quickly as he could and went round the men to find five that would be suitable to go to shore with the Captain. Over at Ferins port, in a large manna, Nightwing and Kori laid together in a large bed. Both entangled in each others limbs. A quiet ringing could be heard and Nightwing opened an eye and looked round. He could hear the faint sounds of alarms and screams coming from town before a large ringing hit the house.

"Pirates!" Kori said in shock as she heard the ringing.

"I've got to go help fight them off," Nightwing said sitting up.

"Be careful," she said as he started to get dressed.

"You be careful. Stay hidden and don't go into town no matter what," he said then leaped through the glass doors and over the balcony as Kori looked round her room.

He quickly made his was through the town and near the docks where he saw the already empty boats that the pirates had come in. he looked round and saw that they had already hit the docks, sinking the ships and killing the few guards that were there. He rushed back into town. In town, the black smith's son, Victor, was fighting of a few pirates who had adventured into his studio in search for weapons.

"Get out of here!" he yelled swiping his hammer at one of them.

"Wahoo!" a sudden yell screamed from above as a large crate came flying down, flattening the pirate. "That was fun," Garfield said dizzily as he walked off the now smashed crate.

"Come on!" Victor said grabbing Garfield and running to the next building where his parents were.

"Wow," Garfield said looking at the destroyed building. "Vic!" he suddenly yelled, seeing an old lamp broken on the floor with the flame slowly burning up a large barrel of gunpowder.

"I've got to help my…" he started until Garfield pulled the large teen out of the building and both flew over an old wooden cart from the impact of the building exploding.

Victor looked up to see bricks and bits of the building flying through the air. The building was in shatters and it was obvious that no one would have survived the blast.

"No," he said looking at the building. "NO!!!" he yelled then ran over the cart and slammed his hammer in a pirate's chest before swinging it round to hit a second one in the side of the head.

"Vic?" Garfield said terrified of his new friend's behaviour.

"There going to die," he promised as he stood in front of the burning building.

"VIC!" Garfield yelled as a pirate flew off a building with his sword draw ready to stab the black smith's son.

Victor turned round just in time to see the pirate fly out of the way as something hit him. He looked to the side where the said something came from and saw a tall man with white hair in a black jacket and bandanna round the bottom of his face. He tossed away the bow he had shot the pirate and drew out two swords. He had five men stood round him with their weapons drawn out ready to fight. All of them were obvious crew members with what they were wearing. One of them rushed over to Garfield and Victor. He was in large red and white striped baggy pants with a white shirt and a red bandanna round his head.

"Hi me maties, care to give us a hand?" he said with a grin on his face before three pirates ran at them from the front.

"Sure," Victor said in anger as he readied himself with the rest of the men and Garfield hide behind Victor.

The crew member in red and white leaped up and slashed at the first pirate only to get his attack blocked. The main man in a black jacket easily sliced the second pirate in the throat and then Victor helped the pirate in red and white. The last four men ran at the last pirate and took him out quickly. They all turned to look at the main man in black who was looking up at a large manna that was just out of town.

"Their heading for that manna," the main man said. "Who lives there?"

"Duke Fira and his kids," Victor said looking up at the Manna.

"What purpose could he have their?" he asked himself.

"Who?" a deep voice asked from above, sounding a little worried.

Everyone looked up to see a long haired male in a black mask. Everyone watched as he leaped down from his hiding place and landed in front of them.

"NIGHTWING!!!" Garfield squealed in excitement.

"Who?!" Nightwing said grabbing the jacket of the main male who eyed him.

"get the hell off me!" he warned through gritted teeth as he eyed the hero and then brought his fist round and shocked the hero as it hit him in the chest with great speed. "Never and I mean never, touch me like that again," he said as he adjusted his jacket. "Captain Slade. He's the one doing the attack on this city," he said still sounding annoyed.

"Captain Slade?" Nightwing repeated, looking up at the manna.

"And he's making his was to that house," the pirate in red and white said pointing to the large manna.

"I have to stop him," Nightwing said then ran up towards the manna.

"I'm going to," Victor said leaving Garfield with the crew men.

"Jim," the main man said looking at the white and red male. "Take Barry and Butch with you and follow them to the manna. Don't do anything stupid. Just try and find out what Slade wants then meet us back at the boat."

"What will you are doing Captain?" he asked.

"Might as well get what we came for and get a new supply of food," he said as the two other crew members quickly ran off to look for food. Garfield stood unsure what he was doing.

"What about me?" he asked as the Captain looked down at him.

"You can help us if you wish," he said as Garfield nodded and followed the Captain into a pub.

Nightwing had finally reached the manna. He saw the maid on the floor covered with blood. He couldn't be too late… could he? He charged up the stairs and slammed the door to Kori's room open. It was empty, and it was completely trashed.

"Kori!" he yelled but no answer came.

He carried on through all the rooms and there was no sign of his love. He rushed out of a room until he saw a door opening. He waited before pouncing on the intruder.

"Ah! Get off me mate!" the man yelled.

It was Jim from before with Barry and Butch looking at Nightwing in slight shock. Victor then ran in through the room looking round.

"Where are they?" he asked, ready to fight.

"Not here," Nightwing said with sorrow in his voice. "Everyone is either dead or gone."

"The would have took them back to the Four Swords if they've took them," Jim said as they rushed outside.

"Well let's go get them," Nightwing said.

"Captain would want us to report back to her," he said running off.

"Her?" Victor asked as Jim looked at him.

"Yeah," he said simply then ran down and back into town with Victor and Barry and Butch.

The captain was sat on a large barrel that they had put in the boat as long as a few more supplies that were in a boat they had just connected to theirs. Everyone approached the captain as the captain looked at them. He pulled down the bandanna to show that it was indeed a female. She looked at Jim, waiting for him to speak.

"They've kidnapped some of the Fira family," he said to the Captain looked at him.

"He's an idiot," she said standing. "Let's get back to the ship so we can get out of here," she said.

"Can we come too?" Victor said as Garfield looked over to him.

"Do you know what we really are boy?" she asked him as Victor shrugged.

"Pirate's," Garfield said as everyone looked at him. "I saw your mark when you picked up the barrel with me," he said as the Captain smiled at him.

"Smart boy," she said as Victor drew out his hammer. "Put it away boy. I had nothing to do with your parent's death," she said. "If you want to still join, you can. But you better pull your weight around and hurry up and get on this boat," she said as her crew leaped on and began to row off the docks.

Suddenly, the spare boat stopped, forcing the them all to stop and Garfield to almost fall off where he was still sat.

"Your not going anywhere pirates," Nightwing said holding the rope for the boats.

"Fool," she spat at him. "Get off before we all die."

"Your pirates, I can't let you go," he said as she drew out her swords and eyed him.

"Get off," she warned as everyone looked from the two.

"I'm placing you under arrest," Nightwing stared.

She then ran off the two boats with great speed and front kicked the hero in the chest as he flew back and she landed on the docks. She then turned round to her crew and gave a nod. Jim the carried on his rowing back to the ship.

"Why don't you calm down boy," she said to Nightwing as he stood up.

"You're a pirate…" he started.

"But not the one you seek," she said, stopping him. "Your wasting your time attack me. I didn't take who ever you've lost. He did!" she said pointing one of her swords over to the orange and black ship that seven small boats were making their way towards.

"Then help me go after them," he said angrily.

"You're kidding me? I'm not risking the life of my crew like that," she said as Nightwing looked at her. "I'll tell you what I am though; I'm bloody annoyed because now I have to swim back to my ship because you kept me here."

"Then let me come with you," he said.

"I didn't come here to get a new crew," the Captain said.

"I'll leave your crew soon. I just want to get close to Slade so I can…" he started.

"Looks like your chance has come," a calm but evil voice said from behind as they both looked to see a man in an orange jacket and a black and orange mask covering his face.

"Shit," the female captain said backing up slightly.

"Hello there Miss Hunt, how are you?" he asked as she looked at him in fear.

"I was just leaving," she said then turned only to be stopped by a female with pink hair that was up in two horns.

"Been a while sweetie," she said.

"Jinx's," she said looking at the teen in front of her.

"The one and only," she said as gave the captain a grin.

"Where's Kori!?" Nightwing yelled as Captain Slade.

"Who?" he asked in the same calm voice.

"Don't play dumb with me Slade," he spat.

"Captain," Captain Hunt warned Nightwing who didn't seem to care. "He doesn't like having his title messed with."

"Why? Will he cry?" Nightwing mocked.

"No, but you will," Captain Slade said grabbing Nightwing round the neck before he could react.

He lifted the young hero up his throat and began to tighten his grip. Jinx's then grabbed Captain Hunt round and turned her round so they were face to face.

"I've missed you Alice," Jinx said quietly as Captain Slade was to busy with Nightwing to hear them. "Why did you have to leave like that?" she asked looking slightly upset.

"Your right, we were so great together Jinx," Captain Hunt said.

"We still could be," Jinx said looking mere happy. "Apologise to Captain Slade. Tell him you want to come back. I know he'll take you," she said as Captain Hunt looked at her.

"I can't," she said the quickly ran back and grabbed Nightwing out of Captain Slade's grip before he knew what was happing.

She then leaped into the icy sea water as a large cannon ball came flying at the docks. Wood flew into the air as Captain Slade and Jinx quickly tried to take in what had happened. Slade then turned to see Captain Hunt and the teen hero swimming off towards a large ship that was now poking out from the rocks with one of its cannons out ready. The crew were cheering and waving to Slade as he eyed the ship in anger.

"That ship will be mine," he promised as Jinx watched Captain Hunt leave once again.

"Why did you have to make things so awkward," she asked herself as she saw Hunt finally reach the ship and try and climb the rope with Nightwing not fare behind…

…"so they made it out alive?" Eric asked happily.

"They were lucky. Captain Slade was too fare from his ship to dish out orders to attack the Noble Sea Dragon down. He had to get back to his ship and set sail before he was captured by the Ferins port army as well," the old man said.

"What about this Jinx girl and Alice? Where they lovers? A little bit of girl on girl going on there?" John said eager.

"No," the old man said simply. "They were once Captain Slade's most powerful crew members. Together, they could take out a small army. Alice had left them about five years before this story, when she was only 17 and Jinx was 16," he said then took a puff of his pipe.

"So… what happened?" Eric asked.

"That'll have to wait for another day," the old man said as everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" John said. "You're just going to leave us hanging again?" he asked.

"Yep," he said standing up and then gave them all a small salute. "Till tomorrow boys," he said then walked off leaving the men and Eric.


	3. A new member

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Okay, I reread this chapter and noticed that I only posted half the chapter so I've reposted it. Happy reading.

Three days had past since the visit to Ferins port and Captain Hunt had gained three new crew members. Three days had past since Nightwing last saw the love of his life. Three days had past since Victor had once been part of a family and three days had past since Garfield had not had the freedom he now does. Some of them saw this as a chance to escape from their problems and start a new, but others could still feel the pain and just wished it was all over. Victor and Garfield were on the deck talking away to a few of the other pirates they had become friends with over the few days aboard the Noble Sea Dragon. They we're getting use to the new life of a pirate but Victor still missed his family though he tried to put on a brave face. He just didn't feel like this was the right place to be after pirates had killed his parents.

"Aye me lad, I know how you feel," one of the older pirates said as he put a supportive hand on Victor's shoulder. "I lost me whole family to that Bastard, Slade. He killed me wife and both of me kids. That's why I joined Captain Hunt, she's everything Slade isn't," he said as Victor looked up at him.

Maybe he was in the right place after all. Apparently, over half the crew joined Captain Hunt because of Slade. Either because he killed someone they knew or because they just wanted to see him dead.

"So is the Captain really going to get rid of Slade?" Garfield asked.

"She hasn't said so, but I believe she is one of the only people who can. Have you seen her fight? She knows what she's doing," Jim said.

"That and she know Slade. It's like she's always one step ahead of him," Alo said walking towards them. "She always knows when he's up to something and I think she's knows what he's up to now."

"What you mean?" Victor asked.

"I'm not sure my lad, but she seems so sure that the raid at Ferins port was no random event. She believes he was up to something more than just a good old steal," Alo said before something jumped down from one of the sails above.

"What's he up to?" Nightwing asked as everyone looked at him in shock from his sudden appearance. "What's he going to do with Kori?"

"As I say me boy, I'm not sure. The captain don't tell me nothing," he said backing up slightly from the long haired hero.

"Then I'll go see the captain then," he said turned to walk to the captain's cabin.

"I wouldn't, she's in a foul mood today," Alo warned but Nightwing wasn't listening and walked strait down into the cabins. "God dam it! We're all going to get if he pisses off the captain."

"Why? What's the matter with her?" Garfield asked.

"She's been on the rum a little heavy since we left Ferins port. I think old memories came up when she met Captain Slade and Jinx," Alo said before a loud noise came from the cabins and the door suddenly flew open with Nightwing flying out.

Nightwing smacked into a load of crates with a thud. He tried to stand but didn't move much as the men looked over at him.

"You okay me boy?" Alo asked as Nightwing looked up at him.

"I think I'll wait till she's in a better mood," Nightwing said as Jim and Victor helped him up.

"I think that would be best," Jim laughed as they got the hero to his feet.

"She's usually sober for when we hit land and I'm sure that Halfway point is just a day away. Why not wait till then?" he asked.

"Because that's when she wants me off her ship," Nightwing said as she got Victor and Jim to let go of him and began to walk.

"What memories? What did Slade do to her?" Garfield asked Alo as he turned to look at him.

"Well, Captain Hunt didn't always use to be a captain. Not that long ago, she was Captain Slade's first mate with Jinx. Together, they would take out anyone Slade commanded them to but I don't think Slade treated her well or something. Always scared that she would become stronger than him and try to become the captain herself. Apparently, Slade did something terrible to her and Jinx and so Captain turned agenised him and so she had to be tied down. They then left her for dead on an island, berried in a cave with the rest of Slade's treasure. She escaped though," Alo said as Garfield looked amazed and Victor looked amused.

"And don't tell me, vowed revenge by destroying Slade?" Victor said as Alo shook his head.

"Nope, she was going to become her own captain and have her own crew," Alo shrugged as Victor looked at him.

"What? Doesn't she want revenge for what he did to her?" Victor asked.

"Nope," Alo said. "Most of the crew here have had their lives destroyed by Slade. She's given them reason to live. She's decided to help those who have suffered Slade's wrath rather than send them all to their death by attacking Slade. Everyone on board would gladly give their lives up to kill Slade and help the Captain but she has given us all a second chance to have a family," he said as Garfield began to cry.

"What family?" Victor asked.

"We the crew. We are the family," he said.

"That's so lovely!" Garfield cried as everyone stared at him. "I'm going to be the best crew mate she's ever had," he said as he gave a small salute.

"good, then you can come with me when we hit land," a female voice said from behind as everyone turned to see the Captain looking a little drunk and unbalanced as she tried to stand at the door that lead to the cabins. "I need three men to come with me to the slave auction so I can get a few new men."

"I thought you didn't need more crew members?" Victor said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to need a hell of a lot for what's probably going to happen soon," she said as she tried to turn but almost fell over from her intoxicated state. "We're at war man, and we're going to be in shit if we don't do something now," she said then despaired as everyone went quiet and exchanged looks.

"Drunken talk," Alo said with an unsure shrug.

"Does she often say stuff like that when she's drunk?" Victor asked.

"Err… nope," he said. "She's usually just stays to herself."

"Oh," Garfield said looking panicked…

… "So is she going to attack Slade now?" Eric asked.

"Still not yet," the old man said as Eric didn't seem to mind. It just meant more stories which he had no complaints to.

"This is a very interesting little tail," a new face said to a few more people who didn't look familiar.

Eric had took it in himself to share the story so fare with a few of the local homeless who came to sit round the fire and also hear the story the old man had to tell. The old man didn't seem to mind though, he was happy to have a larger audience to hear his great tail.

"Well, as I said, she wanted a new crew. Could have been that she was drunk and felt she needed a larger crew or because she actually knew that Slade was up to something," he said.

"Well, which was it?" Eric asked.

"You'll have to find out…

… They arrived at the Halfway point nearly a day and a half later. The Halfway actually turned out to be a large dock where sailors and crew members go as a rest stop. The small island was filled with pubs, stales and X rates hotels to stay the night at (if you get my jist). No one there seemed to mind pirate ships docking and couldn't care less if they had weapons, as long as no extreme fights broke out. Jim was first off the Noble Sea Dragon. He dragged Victor and Garfield off in excitement as they rushed through the main squire where stales littered the streets and sold everything someone could possible wants. Alo and a hand full of men headed strait for the pubs while Captain Hunt and Nightwing began to talk.

"This is your stop," she said looking at Alo despairing into the crowd.

"Will Slade come here?" Nightwing asked.

"Should be here in a day. His ships not as quick as the Noble Sea Dragon, but his men need a rest after the fight. He'll be here," she said then began to walk before Nightwing grabbed her arm.

"I…" he started as she looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. "Thanks. You didn't really have to bring me along but you did. If you ever need my help, I would be honoured," he said as she gave him a small nod and both walked off in different directions.

Captain Hunt made her way strait to a large building with a set of thick double doors that led down stairs. She walked up to a set of guards and gave them a nod. They exchanged looks before moving aside and dragging the doors open.

"Not much pickings," one of the guards said as she began to walk past him.

"I don't need much anyway," she said as she carried on down the stone steps. When she reached the bottom, she came to a large room with an oak table and a small bearded man sitting behind it. He had small glasses on and was jotting something down with a quill while muttering something to himself. Captain Hunt cleared her throat to get his attention and he looked up.

"Yes?" he said but carried on with his jotting.

"I need ten, young and strong," Captain Hunt said as she watched the old man.

"We have 21 available at the moment. 8 old and 5 dieing," he said, still writing. "Sales next Wednesday."

"Well, I have till tomorrow and need them now," Captain Hunt said eyeing him.

"Well tough luck," he said still not looking up.

"Haven't you got anything?" she asked leaning down on the desk with her hands on the edge.

He looked up at her and rested his quill on the paper. He adjusted his glasses for a second thinking before pointed his bony finger in fort.

"We might have one, their down for execution tomorrow but if you're insisting, you can have her for 100," he said looking at her as she eyed him.

"100?!" captain Hunt spat. "She's up for execution and you want a 100 for her?"

"you're a pirate, I'm sure you have the money," he said with a smirk as the guard made their presents known behind her while she stared at the old man for a while before nodding.

"Okay, but I want to see them first," she said as he nodded and then rang a bell that rested on the desk.

A guard came out from the front and stared at the Captain until the old man spoke, "take her to prisoner 35."

"Sir," he said then escorted Captain Hunt into a hallway that was littered with cells.

The hall reeked of flesh and waste. Some of the cells held some prisoners while others contained dead bodies with rats. The guard led her down and into a second hallway till he stopped at a cell. He raised his lantern up to show Captain Hunt the prisoner. A female raised her hand up to block the light.

"What she do?" Captain Hunt asked looking at the female.

"Murder," he grunted before holding out his hand and jesting for money. "You want her or not?"

"Sure, bring her to my ship and I'll pay you there," she said then both walked back to the main room with the old man. "So, she's your only sale?"

"Only sale," the old man insisted.

"Name?" she asked as two men adventured into the halls to retrieve the prisoner.

"Raven Roth," he grinned…

…so she bought a slave?" John asked. "Who cares if she bought one slave? What's Nightwing doing or Victor?"

"Yeah old man, get to the serious stuff," Phil agreed as some of the other homeless nodded.

"Raven plays an important part to this tail," the old man insisted eyeing John. "If it wasn't for Raven, Captain Hunt would have never been able to up against Captain Slade." he said as everyone fell silent. "As I was saying, they made their way out of the cells and to the Noble Sea Dragon and got aboard. Most of the men were on land but a handful that were finishing securing the ship and guarding it while everyone else had gone ashore…

… Captain Hunt paid the guard as he released Raven to her. She called up for assistance and they lowered the gangplank for them. Captain Hunt then pushed the new slave up and onto the ship while men watched her with interest as the two made their way to the captain's quarters. Inside, the Captain presented Raven with a seat. She sat down but still watched the Captains every move. The room it's self was nicely varnished. Everything a rich Oak.

"Want a drink?" the Captain asked as Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Drink?" she said with a pail of water and two metal cups.

"Err…" Raven said before nodding.

Captain Hunt handed her the cup of water. She watched Raven as she drank with thirst, the chains weighing down her arms some what making it hard to drink. When she had finished, she still held the cup.

"I'm Captain Alice Hunt and this is my ship, the Nobel Sea Dragon," Captain Hunt introduced.

"I… Raven," Raven said quietly.

She had had it hard in the cells. Raped, hit and starved. She wasn't in the mood to fight really.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Raven," Captain Hunt said with a smile as she leaned forwards with her hand.

Raven moved back slightly before Hunt grabbed a hold of the cup in Raven's hand and filled it with more water. Raven eyed the captain for a while before drinking again.

"Your chains will be removed only when we set sail till then, you will be taken below for a cleaning and a new set of clothes," Captain Hunt made clear. "You've killed before?"

"I have," Raven said looking ashamed.

"Good," Captain Hunt said startling her. "We need crew members who can fight and kill with out a second thought. Do you think you're up to it?" she asked as Raven gave a small, unsure nod.

The Captain then stood up and walked to the door. She turned to Raven and gestured for her to follow. Raven stood and followed but stopped when she reached Hunt at the door.

"How did you kill them anyway?" Captain Hunt asked as Raven looked at her for a second before raising her hand up towards the desk.

A compass on the desk then began to shake before a black aura swallowed it up and it flew up and over to Raven's hand. She caught it and then looked over to Captain Hunt. She was surprised to see that the Captain didn't seem shocked by her abilities.

"Ah," she said with a smile as Raven raised an eyebrow. "Don't let anyone know of this my dear. It's a brilliant gift but it can freak people out."

"You're not freaked out?" Raven asked shocked.

"I use to work with a lass with powers. She was an amazing fighter and brilliant friend," Hunt said with a sad smile…

…magic powers?" Phil asked. "Now I know that you're just pulling my leg." he laughed.

"Err… I've got to admit sir that is a bit hard to believe," Eric said looking upset.

"Well, I don't think it is," one of the old homeless said as everyone turned to him. "When I was but a boy, I remember Captain Slade pillaging my town. He killed my family and live stock. He had this lass with her and she had magic. Pink magic that destroyed everything she touched."

"Don't be stupid," Phil laughed.

"Jinx," the old man nodded.

"So Jinx was magic as well?" Eric asked once again sounding excited. "Why were they magic?"

"Some people are just born that way, keeping it secret from the world. People fear those who are different so they try to keep low and live normal lives," the old man said then stood up. "Well, I best be off."

"No… what?" John said standing up in protest.

"I'll be back tomorrow," the old man chuckled then went, leaving the homeless.


End file.
